


Family

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Yandere, Yandere Flayn, Yandere Seteth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22295548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: "DUDE that Seteth thing you wrote was 10/10!! I still have no idea who he is other than that he's from FE but I love him. Are you willing to write something else for him?? If not it's totally cool (obviously)!!"POSSIBLE SPOILERS FOR FLAYN AND SETETH SUPPORT THINGS
Relationships: Seteth (Fire Emblem)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Family

“Flayn…” 

There’s no way to hide your excitement. Someone finally caught you and Seteth in the act. Maybe it meant you could get help. Flayn is his little sister sure, but...she’s a good kid. She’ll know that this is wrong. 

Flayn should be able to visibly  _ see  _ how scared you are, as Seteth’s lips press against your own. 

Seteth is nervous, incredibly so, at having been caught by Flayn of all people. He isn’t sure how she’ll take it, if she’ll be angry at him.

If she is...he can’t blame her. It must seem like he’s trying to replace her mother, and he’s not…

He loved his deceased wife, Flayn’s mother, very much.

But he had been alone for a very long time now, and...he loved you. 

It was time to move on. 

  
Surely his deceased wife would want him, and Flayn, to move on, to be happy. 

Any hope you have the Flayn is going to help you is quickly discarded as the girl closes the door behind her, leaving the three of you in Seteth’s office, air thick with tension. 

  
Seteth moves away from you, and finally you feel like you can breathe. 

“Flayn-”   
  
He doesn’t get to finish whatever it is he wants to say, because Flayn interrupts him.    
  
“Father,”   
  
Father? They’re...siblings aren’t they. 

“I am...happy for you.” 

Fuck. Regardless of the father comment you’re immediately met with well...crushing defeat. 

“You deserve to be happy again.” She states giving a firm nod, her green eyes looking over your shivering frightened form, standing beside her father. 

“It’s what Mother would want.” 

Flayn steps towards you, and you flinch back. 

Before now you would never think that she would hurt you, but her reaction now leaves you...unsure.

She takes your shaking hand into his own. 

“I’m very happy to have another parent again.”

  
You are never going to get away now. 


End file.
